Podrick (Patrick)
Podrick, formerly known as Patrick, is a current member of the Rob Squad and former member of Weed Patrol. He is one of only three beings, the others being Mikael (secretly) and Andy to have mastery over all four possible sources of power, possessing both a Stand and a Persona, minor cybernetic enhancements, and major B-ball skills. Brash and self-confident with a chip on his shoulder and a dick in his mouth, he is more of an anti-hero than the other Rob Squad members. However, his prowess in battle and continued loyalty to Rob make him a valued ally of justice. Can be described (by himself) as alt-cool. Backstory Patrick was formerly a member of the NBA, a truly exellent player in every sense of the word. However, he was not the best, and he was also not above using underhanded methods to win. When he gained his Stand, Space Jam, he used its momentum-manipulating abilities to win games. However, when this was being investigated, his cheating ways were discovered, and he was kicked out of pro B-ball for good. In his grief, he began fighting in the Great War to work out his anger, and quickly became recognized as one of the most skilled warriors in the entire army. However, he refused to be enhanced using cybernetics beyond what was allowed by NBA guidelines, in hopes that he would someday make it back in. After the war, he joined Weed Patrol, starting a rivalry with Andy, who was also a powerful baller. Their rivalry began to consume Patrick's life as he tried to defeat Andy, but could never win in one-on-one's, his jumpshots were inferior, and even his most powerful dunks could not disrupt Andy's impeccable defense skill. In sorrow, he left Weed Patrol to train. He encountered the Three Sacred Ballers, who he learned from for many years, gaining his Persona and finally attaining true baller status, putting him on a level with Andy. Rejuvinated, he joined the Rob Squad, took the name Podrick, and now waits for the opportunity to face off against his rival on the court of destiny. Abilities Podrick, as a baller, has gained outstanding defense from his spirit jersey, and can deal great damage with the Zookeeper, his spirit ball. His golden Nikes also bestow him with speed and the ability to walk anywhere, including space. All his techniques are obviously based on B-ball, and he is easily on par with the others in terms of physical strength, despite only possessing minor technological upgrades. His stand is called Space Jam, and it controls the flow of momentum, with his influence increasing as objects he is affecting are closer. He can use this power to change the course of objects already in motion, as well as speed these things up, and have enemies' physical attacks be misdirected. It should be noted that this ability cannot affect pure energy. His persona is Slamsano-o, which uses fire and physical attacks in equal measure to devastate opponents in an all-out offensive strategy. In Podrick's based form, he gains an immense boost in his pyrokinetic powers, with his flames being thousands of times hotter than the sun. His b-ball skills are pushed to the limit, and when flames and b-ball unite, he activates his ultimate attack: The Scarlet God Flaming Dunk, during which he will always yell his signature catchphrase: "Get Flamed, Faggot!" When he finally achieves the level of sportsmanship and ball-itude that most cannot dream of, he gets access to the chaos dunk, the ultimate b-ball attack. And if you don't think that's the hypest shit, than you can just fuck right off the edge of my dick. Podrick rushes down foes and finishes battles quick and dirty, mostly keeping to the front line. He's not a complex fighter, but whether it's on the court or the battlefield, he's no slouch when it comes to fucking shit up. Role in Rob Squad Patrick mostly plays by his own rules, and won't take kindly to being ordered around, even if it's by Rob. When in battle, he usually ignores strategies established beforehand, and goes in on his own for a frontal assault. However, he has a deep love for basketball, and will passionately discuss it with anyone who will listen. The Rob Squad is composed of faggots who don't know sports, though, so Patrick has nowhere to put the b-ball feels. Whenever Patrick DOES join in on a conversation, its almost guaranteed that feelings will be hurt, 9/11 jokes will be made, and nether regions will be moistened...in no particular order. Quotes "Oh, wooooooooooow." "Hah! Get danked!" "Get flamed, faggot!" "Same." Trivia -Podrick has a tendency to look at his phone and make random exclamations due to things relating to b-ball. -Podrick has no known waifu. -Podrick is a veritable encyclopedia of Pokemon facts. -By his own admission, he isn't great at the veeyo gems.